The hard particle model for protein solutions has been extended and generalized to treat the concentration dependence of the diffusion coefficient of hemoglobin and the precipitation of proteins by polyethylene glycol. Development of methods for measuring the oxygen equilibrium of aggregating solutions of sickle hemoglobin has continued. Analyses have been performed of the equilibria and kinetics of hormone binding to cell surface receptors and receptor components.